1. Technical Field
The present invention related generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for managing ring tones in mobile devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, mobile phones are common place devices used for communication. Millions of people all over the world use mobile phones to communicate with each other and with people using landline phones. Mobile phones are used everywhere in public and private places. These phones include numerous features in addition to allowing users to make and receive calls. Mobile phones include functions to allow users to store contact information, send and receive text messages, play games, set and track appointments, and generate task lists.
Another feature is an ability to select and change ring tones used to alert a user of an incoming call. Many types of ring tones are available, regular ones and polyphonic ones. Although ring tones are changeable, often times, different phones in the same area will use the same ring tone. For example, several mobile phones in a crowded public area such as a train station, airport, or shopping mall may make it impossible for users to distinguish whether the call is for them or some other user with the same ring tone. A ring tone, as used herein, is an audible alert generated by a mobile device, such as a mobile phone to indicate that a call is present.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for identifying ring tones for mobile devices.